Como Viver A Vida
by Di-Lua Black Snape
Summary: Lily é uma garota com um sonho. Estudar em Hogwarts, uma universidade. Ela não gosta de sua cidade e se não fosse por sua família e amigos ela já teria saído de lá. Mas alguém vai entrar em sua vida fazendo-a, quem sabe, ter orgulho de  onde nasceu.
1. Introdução

_**Introdução**_

_Lily Evans era uma menina de 16 anos. Podia-se dizer que era bonita, e muito por sinal, apesar de a mesma não achar isto. Tinha longos e brilhantes cabelos ruivos, estes em cachos grandes, e uma franja que caia sobre seus olhos, estes de um tom de verde jamais visto antes. Lily tinha a pele clara e era magra, o tipo de menina que todos os meninos querem, mas não era bem isso que acontecia. Na sua cidade, ninguém ligava muito para estas coisas. Bem... Vamos prosseguir para o começo desta história._


	2. Os Olhos Cor de Chocolate

_**Os Olhos Cor de Chocolate**_

_Lily assistia ao jogo de uma distância considerável, achava todos patéticos. Morava numa cidade pequena cujo único interesse era o futebol. Os jogadores eram considerados estrelas, os meninos de ouro de Hogsmeade. Meninos de ouro, há, que piada. Se realmente o fossem, não terminariam casados com mulheres que ganhariam 30 kg em cinco anos, e muito menos trabalhariam em alguma loja de departamento, vivendo apenas para os antigos dias de glória do colégio._

_Ela iria ser melhor que todos eles; o mais cedo possível sairia daquela cidade, faria faculdade em Hogwarts, seria bem sucedida e nunca mais precisaria voltar para essa cidade infernal, cuja maior ambição é conseguir ganhar os regionais._

_Os pensamentos de Lily fluíam rapidamente, mas, de repente, eles pararam. Ela ouvira o grito ensurdecedor de seus colegas de classe, alguém havia marcado um gol. Alguém olhava diretamente para ela com os olhos cor de chocolate e os lábios num sorriso doce e descontraído..._

_Havia dias desde a final do regional, e Lily continuava pensando naqueles olhos inigualáveis, era impossível esquecê-los, simplesmente impossível. Mesmo depois de o campeonato haver acabado, os jogadores continuavam treinando, com pausas apenas para irem às aulas. E foi em uma tarde de treino, que ela o viu, o menino que mais tarde seria a sua perdição, o menino de olhos castanhos profundo, o menino dos olhos chocolate._

_E a partir deste dia ela começou a reparar nele, naquele menino tão diferente de todos os outros; ou quase todos como ela viria a descobrir mais tarde. Notou que os cabelos dele eram negros, e brilhantes, e que estes estavam sempre displicentemente bagunçados, ele era alto e forte, ao que parecia, além de ser moreno. Percebeu também que ele usava óculos de finos aros prateados. Lily suspirou inconscientemente enquanto pensava nele. Mas... Quem seria ele? Como se chamava? As perguntas não paravam de rondar seus pensamentos. Decidiu-se por perguntar à suas amigas e ver se elas sabiam de algo._

_Quando finalmente encontrou suas amigas; Marlene Mckinnon, Emmeline Vance e Alice Flynn; tentou obter alguma informação. Infelizmente, nenhuma das três sabia de nada do misterioso menino que havia feito, com apenas um olhar, o coração de Lily bater mais rápido e sua respiração ficar descompassada. Porém, as três prometeram ajudá-la a descobrir quem ele era._

_Durante as próximas semanas as quatro meninas ficaram procurando nos registros escolares a procura de algo, porém sem sucesso. Até que encontraram..._

_... James Potter, 16 anos._

_Lily ainda não acreditava, finalmente descobrira quem era o misterioso, e lindo, diga-se de passagem, garoto do jogo de futebol. Somente estava achando um pouco estranho que estivesse tão interessada em um garoto com quem nunca havia falado. Lily apenas queria que ele fosse legal. Ou seja, o oposto da maioria do time de futebol._

_Lily estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem reparou quando trombou em alguém, só realmente percebeu, pois a força do impacto foi tão grande que acabou fazendo-a cair no chão._

_Lily mexeu-se desconfortavelmente no chão, até que viu uma mão estendida para ela. Pegando-a, olhou para a pessoa que a ajudava, e distinguiu a mesma tonalidade dos olhos chocolate nos olhos do menino, apesar de parecerem levemente esverdeados. Ele, então, disse:_

_- Desculpe-me. Eu esbarrei em você sem querer._

_- Está tudo bem, sem problemas. – Falou Lily._

_- Amigos? –Perguntou o garoto._

_- É claro! – Respondeu Lily._

_- A propósito, chamo-me James, e estes são: Sirius, Remus e Frank. – Falou, indicando os garotos ao seu lado._

_- Muito prazer, eu sou Lily, mas podem me chamar de Lils, Lil ou Li. Aquelas são Marlene, Emmeline e Alice. – Lils disse, indicando a porta de uma sala onde três garotas conversavam._

_- Ih! Temos que ir, James. – Disse Sirius, olhando para o relógio._

_- Vemos vocês por aí. – Os garotos acenaram, indo embora pelo corredor._

_-x-_

_No dia seguinte, antes de ir ao colégio, Lils resolveu ler um pouco, mas acabou esquecendo-se das aulas e chegou 15 minutos atrasada ao colégio, tendo assim de ficar do lado de fora da sala. Mas, não foi a única, pois nem 3 minutos depois Jay (apelido que havia carinhosamente colocado em James) apareceu._

_- Oi, e aí? – Disse ele._

_- Tudo ok. - Respondeu Lil._

_Alguns minutos depois..._

_- Quais são os seus sonhos?- Perguntou Jay._

_- Hã?... Acho que crescer e ter uma família. Mas eu quero estudar em Hogwarts. - Falou Lily._

_- Interessante. – James disse parecendo pensativo, e alguns instantes depois exclamou:_

_- Vamos brincar de duas verdades e uma mentira!_

_- Então tá. - Respondeu Lils._

_- Eu começo. Eu jogo futebol, sou do signo de..._

_Tempos depois de eles estarem jogando e rindo a porta se abriu..._


	3. Os Testes de Habilidades

_**Os Testes de Habilidade**_

_- Bom Dia! Vocês dois já podem entrar na sala, no momento estamos nos preparando para os testes de habilidade. Nestes vocês serão divididos em grupos de oito pessoas, e testarão suas habilidades em diversas coisas. – Disse o Slughorn._

_Lils e Jay se dirigiram às suas carteiras, enquanto isso, o professor explicou que ele iria retirar quatro nomes de uma vasilha de nomes femininos e quatro nomes de uma vasilha de nomes masculinos. Disse também que cada grupo deveria ter um nome._

_- Lily Evans!_

_- Marlene Mckinnon!_

_- Emmeline Vance!_

_- Alice Flynn!_

_- James Potter!_

_- Sirius Black!_

_- Remus Lupin!_

_- Frank Longbottom!_

_Então, o professor começou a explicar que seriam realizadas quatro provas e que um destes alunos do grupo realizaria as quatro, porém este aluno teria a ajuda de quatro "padrinhos" que o ajudariam a alcançar sua meta, que seria vencer os desafios._

_O grupo de Lily ficou decidido, chamar-se-ia "Bloddy Dawn". Todo o grupo de Lily decidiu que seria Lils quem faria as provas. A primeira prova seria um teste de conhecimento. Para este, Lil escolheu Marlene como sua "madrinha". A prova tinha quatro questões._

_1ª questão - __Do que é feita a__bola__de sinuca?_

_Resposta: __As bolas de sinuca inicialmente eram feitas de marfim. A procura desenfreada pelo marfim para criar bolas de sinuca levou os elefantes a quase extinção. Eles só não foram completamente extintos porque a indústria americana descobriu que era possível produzir bolas mais baratas e de melhores qualidades físicas usando resinas termo-ativadas. As resinas inicialmente eram obtidas da natureza (árvores), mas com o aperfeiçoamento químico no pós-guerra, as bolas de sinuca começaram a ser feitas de resinas especiais derivadas do petróleo. (polímeros orgânicos termo-ativados)_

_2ª questão__ - __Quem mandou o primeiro email e o que estava escrito nele?_

_Resposta: __O primeiro email foi feito de Ray Tomlinson, um engenheiro de computação em 1971 para si mesmo. E estava escrito apenas: "QWERTYUIOP".__  
>Mas o primeiro email de uma máquina para a outra foi enviada entre universidades, na época da arpanet (a pangea da internet) em Cambridge.<em>

_O programa se chamava CYPNET, Tomlinson foi o cara que teve a idéia de usar o símbolo da arroba como código de identificação do endereço de email._

_3ª questão - __Quais são os números que vem depois de "milhão", "bilhão", "trilhão" e mais além?_

_Resposta: __Após o trilhão (em múltiplos de dez) são respectivamente: quadrilhão, quintilhão, sextilhão, septilhão, octilhão, nonilhão, decilhão, undecilhão, duodecilhão, tridecilhão, quadrecilhão e quindecilhão. (que é um dez seguido de 48 zeros). Mas há números bem mais parrudos, como o MILI-MILILHÃO ou dez elevado a 300000. O termo googleplex foi criado para nomear o maior número múltiplo de dez que um ser humano pode pensar. Googleplex é o maior número com nome que existe até agora. Não, não é um nome em homenagem ao site de busca, mas sim o contrário._

_4ª questão -__ Quem inventou o sutiã?_

_Resposta: __Foi uma mulher. O nome dela é Herminie Cadolle e inventou o sutiã em 1889. Eu sempre pensei que era uma mulher chamada Victoria e que tinha deixado os planos do sutiã em segredo dentro de um cofre. Quando ela morreu vítima de tuberculose, os herdeiros encontraram e patentearam, criando a marca Victoria´s secret em homenagem a mãe. Bem, eu sou meio imaginativa mesmo. Mas seria uma ótima história pra contar, né?  
>Mas a inventora do sutiã (Hermine Cadolle) ganhou o primeiro prêmio na grande exposição de moda em Paris e o invento imediatamente caiu no gosto popular (em substituição ao corselete, uma peça inteiriça que apertava de todos os lados o corpo da mulher) Hermine ficou milionária e viajou por todo o mundo vendendo e abrindo lojas para vender seus produtos. A fábrica original ainda existe e fabrica obviamente, sutiãs.<em>

_As duas (Lils e Lene, o apelido de Marlene) entregaram o teste ao professor que o corrigiu dizendo que o grupo delas havia evoluído uma fase._

_O segundo desafio era um jogo de xadrez, para este Lily escolheu Six, (apelido que colocara em Sirius), como seu "padrinho"._

_O jogo seria contra um dos melhores competidores de xadrez do mundo, Dédalo Diggle, que já havia ganhado milhares de premiações. Após algum tempo, Lily e Sirius se levantaram vitoriosos. Haviam executado a segunda tarefa sem grandes problemas. _

_Para a terceira prova todos deveriam escolher o "padrinho" ou a "madrinha" antes de saber o que deveriam fazer. Nesta prova, James disse que já sabia o que seria, e para Lils escolher ele, e ela o fez. _

_Então, o professor explicou que nesta fase o "padrinho" iria receber uma tortura mental por cinco minutos e então poderia escolher se desistia e se entregava ou se agüentava a prova por mais uma hora. Li olhou desesperada para James, ao que ele somente lhe lançou um olhar calmo e murmurou: "- Vai ficar tudo bem."_

_Todos os "padrinhos" e "madrinhas" escolhidos foram enviados até outra sala, e quando se passaram os cinco minutos vieram chamar o grupo de Lily para ir até a sala onde estava Jay. Chegando lá as reações foram as mais diferentes possíveis, após verem o corpo arranhado de James. Lily saiu correndo e chorando em direção a ele, Lene deu um gritinho agudo, Emme (Emmeline) levou as mãos à boca e Lice (Alice) gritou e tampou os olhos. Sirius olhou assustado à forma do amigo no chão, Remus olhou com raiva para o professor e Frank socou a mesa. Até que a voz do professor soou alta e imponente na sala fazendo todos do grupo olharem para ele._

_- Relaxem. Ele está bem. Estes arranhões foram em consequência da resistência dela á prova. Eu tenho certeza que ele ficará bem. Este é um teste para saber se vocês têm capacidade de fazerem amigos realmente leais à vocês. Agora, James, você irá seguir em frente ou desistirá da prova?_

_- E-e-eu irei cont-ti-nuar. – Gaguejou Jay com a voz fraca._

_- Jay, não! – Gritou Lily._

_- Acalme-se, - Disse o professor – Eu nunca planejei fazer a segunda tortura, vocês venceram o desafio. Já agora, levem ele até a enfermaria, por favor._

_Os meninos pegaram-no no colo e dirigiram-se à enfermaria, juntamente com as meninas. Chegando lá, porém, perceberam que Lily não estava com eles. Assim que deixaram Jay aos cuidados da enfermeira, eles voltaram pelo corredor procurando por Li, encontrando-a somente bem perto da sala onde ocorreu a tortura de James, caída no chão, chorando._

_- Lils! Calma, Lils! O que houve? - Perguntou Alice._

_- E-ele sabia o q-que ia acon-te-cer! Ele est-tá as-si-im e a cul-pa é t-toda mi-nha. E-e-eu queria es-tar no lu-lugar de-dele. – Respondeu Lily soluçando._

_- Respira Lil. Ele vai ficar bem. É uma promessa. - Disse Frank._

_Lily olhou para eles ainda com os olhos vermelhos e molhados, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto._

_- Obr-brigada! Sab-be, p-por est-tarem comig-go neste mo-men-to._

_Algum tempo depois o grupo de Lily estava na sala de aula onde aconteceram as duas primeiras tarefas. O professor então começou a explicar a próxima e última tarefa, esta seria uma luta de esgrima. Para esta competição Lils escolheu Emme como sua "madrinha"._

_Depois de um tempo lutando Lil derrubou o competidor e disse:_

_- Você rende-se?_

_- Sim. – Murmurou o outro combatente._

_Após isto Lily saiu correndo da sala em direção a enfermaria._

_Chegando à enfermaria, Lily ficou procurando por Jay até que o avistou em uma maca. Li aproximou-se cautelosamente..._

_- Jay? Jay, você está acordado? Você está bem?_

_James abriu os olhos devagar._

_- Lil? Eu não vou mentir, eu estou meio mal por causa dos machucados, mas estou relativamente bem. – Falou._

_Lily segurou a mão dele carinhosamente e o observou fechar os olhos, até que ele falou:_

_- Você me disse uma vez que queria estudar em Hogwarts. Por que você tem este sonho?_

_- Acho que... Eu sempre sonhei em ser alguém. E eu sinto que, aqui, eu não conseguirei isto. Se não fosse pelos meus amigos e a minha família, eu não desejaria ter nascido aqui. - Admitiu Lily._

_- Sei... Apesar de tudo eu me orgulho de ter nascido aqui,... Um dia você também sentirá isso. E eu vou tentar te ajudar a ter este sentimento. – Disse James. _

_- Talvez. Mas eu acho isso, pelo menos por enquanto, uma tarefa impossível._


	4. A Despedida

_**A Despedida **_

_Mais tarde, Lil estava na casa de Emme conversando com ela, pois Emmeline achava que estava gostando de Remus e queria sua opinião sobre o que deveria fazer. Lily apenas disse para ela acalmar-se e ver se realmente gostava dele, ou alguém poderia sair machucado desta história, ao que Emme apenas concordou. Após algum tempo conversando foi que Emme fez uma pergunta que deixou Li totalmente embaraçada:_

_- Você gosta do Jay?_

_- Err... Ahmn... Eu... - Gaguejou Lily nervosa._

_- Já vi que sim... - Emme murmurou._

_- Eu não tenho certeza, tá! – Exclamou Lils._

_- Então tá. Não precisa ficar toda extressadinha..._

_Lils apenas revirou os olhos. Queria ver no dia em que ela ficasse apaixonada como iria se sentir._

_Lily estava em seu quarto, não conseguia acreditar ainda, passara no teste para Hogwarts! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Não conseguia parar de pular. Finalmente ia seguir seu sonho. Em menos de uma semana acabariam as aulas e então no ano seguinte já estaria cursando Hogwarts. Lils resolveu avisar para as meninas, iria sentir tanto a falta delas. _ _Dirigiu-se então até o computador, abriu o MSN, mudou seu subnick e então ficou online:_

_Lils - Acabou de entrar._

_Olhou instantaneamente para as janelinhas de pessoas e viu que suas amigas estavam online. Colocou todas na mesma conversa._

_Lils - Diz:_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Eu passei na provaaaaaaaaa! Aham! Aham! *dandoaloca *_

_Lene - Diz:_

_O ?_

_Emme - Diz:_

_O.O, você vai nos deixar forever ALONE!_

_Lice - Diz:_

_O.O, você vai nos deixar forever ALONE!²_

_Lils - Diz:_

_Que é isso lindas! Eu sempre, EVER, vou amar vocês. S2.S2_

_Lice - Diz:_

_Acho bom... MESMOOO!_

_Emme - Diz:_

_Concordo com ela._

_Lene - Diz:_

_¬¬ Kkkk. Rachei o bico com esse "concordo com ela", que sem criatividade você._

_Emme - Diz:_

_Olha aqui..._

_Enquanto as meninas ficavam discutindo, Lily resolveu ir twittar. Lils achava seu twitter lindo, ele tinha o fundo xadrez em tons de roxo e lilás e era tudo escrito num roxo bem escuro. Super divo! Escreveu e compartilhou:_

_Passei Na Prova! Vou pra Hogwarts.*.*_

_Logo, viu a janelinha laranja do MSN piscando insistentemente. Após kilométricas linhas de uma discussão ridícula entre Lene e Emme, ela leu uma linha que a fez pensar um pouco. Estava escrito assim:_

" _E os meninos? E o Jay?"_

_Lils - Diz:_

_Eu acho melhor eu contar para eles, mas não digam nada ao Jay até eu ter ido pro aeroporto, ok?_

_Lene, Emme, Lice - Dizem:_

_Tudo bem. Se você prefere assim._

_Só que suas amigas podiam não saber, mas Lily não preferia assim. Ela queria que ele ficasse sem saber, pois ela não saberia dizer adeus._

_As aulas tinham acabado havia dois dias, e durante o tempo em que continuou no colégio onde estudava, ela (Lily) ficou todo o tempo possível com seus amigos. E agora? No exato momento ela estava largada na cama em depressão. Um tempo depois suas amigas chegaram para ajudá-la a fazer a mala e Lils sentiu-se um pouco melhor, mas ainda não saia de sua cabeça o pensamento de que talvez nunca visse James novamente._

_Estava no dia da viagem de Lily, a mesma já havia despachado as malas e estava esperando o seu vôo ser chamado, enquanto isso olhava pela janela, a chuva batia incessantemente contra o vidro, chovia torrencialmente lá fora..._

_Chamaram seu vôo, Lily desceu da plataforma aonde se encontrava e deixou a água escorrer pelo seu corpo enquanto andava calmamente em direção ao avião, era como se aquela tempestade aliviasse todos os seus problemas._

_Estava quase no avião quando ouviu uma voz gritar o seu nome, a voz dele._

_- Lily!_

_Lils virou se para ele e o viu, todo molhado devido à chuva._

_- O que houve?- Respondeu Li também gritando por causa da chuva._

_- Não vá!- Disse Jay. Lil apenas continuou o olhando. – Eu te amo! – Ele completou._

_- Sinto muito, James!- Murmurou Lily, e isso lhe custou mais do que alguém possa sequer imaginar._

_Lily girou nos calcanhares e já dentro do avião, chorou tudo o que não chorara antes. Chorou por ter de deixar suas melhores amigas, chorou por ir para longe dos seus amigos e principalmente, chorou por ele, por ter de deixá-lo, por não ter tido coragem de confessar que também o amava._

_Chegando ao colégio, Lily ficou impressionada com a imensidão do lugar. Logo uma menina veio falar com ela:_

_- Olá! Aluna nova? Muito prazer, eu me chamo Nymphadora Tonks. - Disse alegremente e estendeu a mão._

_- Oi!- Murmurou Lils tristemente. – Sou Lily Evans._

_- Me pareces triste. - Rebateu a outra. – Olha saiba que qualquer coisa pode falar comigo, eu sou aluna nova também, cheguei hoje cedo._

_- Ok! Irei contar-lhe tudo assim que guardar minhas coisas. - Disse Li um pouco mais feliz por saber que podia contar com alguém._

_Nym (Nymphadora) levou Lily até o dormitório, e lá, Lils colocou tudo o que estava sentindo para fora._

_Já haviam se passado diversos meses desde que Li chegara à Universidade de Hogwarts. Não se podia negar que lá era absolutamente incrível, mas sentia falta de seus amigos, suas amigas e principalmente dele, aquele que havia conseguido roubar seu coração. Sentia-se também um pouco triste, pois era dia de seu aniversário e não havia recebido um telefonema sequer._

_Lils entrou na sala onde Nym, ou Tonks (ela só atendia pelo apelido ou o sobrenome, pois não gostava do seu nome), disse que iriam tirar algumas dúvidas com o professor de Física, estava tudo escuro, um breu completo._

_- Nym? Tonks? Tem alguém aí? - Chamou Lil._

_- Surpresa! - Gritaram vários alunos de sua turma, e quando as luzes se acenderam Lily conseguiu ver dentre eles Nym e suas amigas de sua outra escola._

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Eu não acredito! – Gritou Li pulando em cima delas._

_Após Lils sair de cima delas e parar de gritar, a mesma agradeceu a todos, recebeu os presentes e foi conversar com as Divas (Suas amigas)._

_- E aí meninas? Que saudades! – Disse Lily._

_- Eu também tava morrendo de saudade linda. – Falou Lene._

_- É! Aquela escola é sem graça sem você! – Contou Emme._

_- Você não parecia achar isso quando estava se atracando nos corredores com o Remus. – Disse Mary._

_- O que? Contem-me TUDO!- Pediu Lil._

_E então as meninas começaram a falar sobre o que acontecera neste tempo em que Li estava em Hogwarts. Dizendo inclusive que Emme e Remus estavam namorando, tais como Lene e Sirius, e Lice e Frank. _

_- Falando nos meninos, eles te mandaram parabéns. – Falou Lene, e então acrescentou. – Os presentes que eles mandaram estão junto com os nossos. Eles, infelizmente, não puderam vir._

_- Por quê? – Questionou Lily._

_- Eles estão no hospital. O Jay ficou muito mal depois que você veio e não tinha ânimo para nada, aí um dia ele desmaiou e desde então ele está internado. – Explicou-lhe Emme._

_E quando ouviu isso, Lily sentiu seu mundo desabar, porque ela sabia que, de certa forma, ela era a culpada por isso._

_No dia seguinte, logo que Lil acordou, ela ligou o computador e entrou no Hotmail._

_De: _

_Para: __Jamespotte-r _

_Assunto: Desculpe. _

_Querido Jay,_

_Sinto muito se ficastes triste com o que fiz, mas foi necessário. Entenda... Eu nunca quis te machucar. Eu soube que estás no hospital e, sinceramente, eu espero que melhores. Espero que não me odeies, pois foi uma das pessoas a qual mais senti falta, e quando voltar eu espero te ter ao meu lado. Sinto tantas saudades que nem conseguirias imaginar._

_Beijos. Com amor,_

_Lils._

_Ps.: Eu te amo._

_**-x-**_

_Depois de ler o e-mail, e principalmente seu ps, Jay ficou muito animado. Ele, pode-se dizer, "voltou à vida"._

_James resolveu responde-la, e enquanto escrevia o texto, tinha somente um pensamento em mente: é claro que eu iria esperá-la._

_O texto acabou não transmitindo tudo o que Jay queria, mas ficou bom. O e-mail acabou ficando assim:_

_Querida Lils,_

_Não sei como acha que eu iria deixá-la de lado quando aqui chegasse. Espero ansiosamente para que retornes, e saiba que eu esperaria uma eternidade até você voltar. Eu te amo! Mais do que possas imaginar._

_Com amor, James._

_**-x-**_

_Lily admirou-se no espelho, finalmente iria se formar. Sorriu inconscientemente enquanto ajeitava o vestido vermelho, logo, logo estaria de volta à sua cidade. Iria rever seus amigos e iria, é claro, ver Jay._

_Horas depois, Lily descia do palco com o diploma em mãos, era uma mulher formada. Yey! _

_A festa de formatura estava maravilhosa. Lily divertiu-se muito com Nym. Mas não lhe saia da cabeça o pensamento de que iria rever seus amigos e seu amor._


	5. Traição?

_**Traição? O Fim de Algo Que Nem Começou?**_

_Lily sorriu, enfim chegara a Hogsmeade__, mas talvez aquilo não fosse tão bom quanto imaginara, ao virar uma esquina, Lils viu uma cena que não lhe agradou nem um pouco, Jay estava conversando com Bellatrix Black, e em dois segundos os dois estavam beijando-se. Li sentiu as lágrimas rolarem quentes pelo seu rosto, e suas feições se contraíram formando uma aparência triste. Então era assim que ele a amava?_

_Lil virou as costas e saiu correndo antes que qualquer um dos dois notasse, antes de ver James empurrar Bellatrix e antes de vê-la dar um sorriso vitorioso ao olhar para a rua e ver que você já não estava mais lá. Porque na verdade, Bellatrix havia notado que ela estava ali._

_Lily chegou em casa, ainda estava chorando, soluçando compulsivamente, ela tremia e ainda não sabia como conseguira chegar até ali. Entrou em seu quarto e dirigiu-se rapidamente até a escrivaninha. Pegou um papel e uma caneta e começou a escrever:_

_Meu Querido Jay,_

_Por circunstâncias que escapam ao meu controle, estamos nos despedindo. Espero que esta despedida não signifique um rompimento definitivo, porque tenho a certeza de que o amor que eu sinto por você não vai mudar de qualidade: vai permanecer sempre ardente e intenso como devem ser os amores verdadeiros._

_É por demais doloroso aceitar esta situação. Mas quero que você tenha a consciência de que nunca, em toda a minha vida, amei tanto alguém como eu amo você e que nunca dediquei tanto carinho, afeição e dedicação a ninguém._

_Qualquer processo de separação é traumático e deixa cicatrizes. Todo adeus é triste e se torna mais dramático quando se deve dizer adeus a alguém que se ama tanto quanto eu amo você._

_O tempo não será suficiente para destruir este meu sentimento em relação a você, pois você está e estará sempre em meu pensamento, aconteça o que acontecer, pois eu sentirei muito a sua falta, e continuarei a precisar de você, de sua atenção, de seu carinho, de seus abraços e beijos._

_Sabe, prefiro pensar que esta não é uma carta de despedida, porque desejo que esta cartinha toque o seu nobre coração como uma mensagem de esperança: a esperança de que em breve estaremos juntos, nova e definitivamente._

_Sinto muito por esta despedida, mas é por demais doloroso ficar aqui uma vez que vi você com outra pessoa. Por quê? Porque você ficou com alguém se dizia que me amava? E justo Bellatrix Black?_

_Não sei se você conhece a história, mas aqui eu vou declarar algo: O amor que eu sinto por você é verdadeiro, o mais puro e verdadeiro de todos os amores, infelizmente não tenho coragem de seguir o meu coração. Eu sei como é sentir amor como o de Julieta, um amor pelo qual abandonar os entes queridos, um amor pelo qual cruzar os oceanos. Eu sei, pois é um amor assim que eu sinto por você. Mas, meu coração está muito vulnerável, e cada golpe parece fatal, cada golpe, mesmo que inconscientemente, me machuca mais do que eu gostaria, e cada vez que falam de você de forma que parece longe de mim, é um golpe. Eu gostaria de pensar que eu tenho coragem de agarrar o meu amor, mas eu não posso mentir._

_Um beijo de quem te ama muito e se sente muito triste em ter que pronunciar: Adeus... _

_Com todo o meu amor, _

_Lily Evans._

_Assim que Lily terminou a carta, ela entrou no computador e procurou o vôo mais próximo para outra cidade. Assim que encontrou um, pegou suas malas e saiu de casa._

_Lily entrou no quarto dele, deixou o envelope em cima da cama e começou a olhar o quarto. Os pôsteres colados nas paredes, estas em um tom de azul-claro, os móveis de madeira escura, a mochila jogada desleixadamente na cadeira, os papéis espalhados desorganizadamente sobre a bancada, as fotos de seus amigos... As lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos. Por que tinha de largar tudo? Por que deixar para trás todas as coisas pelas quais haviam passado?_

_Lils já estava na porta quando algo a fez parar, uma foto, deles, os dois juntos em baixo de uma árvore ao lado do lago. Li balançou a cabeça tentando espantar as lembranças, agora tudo aquilo estava acabado, e a culpa, mesmo que indiretamente era dela. Lil resolveu ir embora, tinha um vôo para pegar, e se ficasse ali, era capaz de desistir de partir._

_James estava em seu quarto, acabara de ler a carta de Lily. Havia ficado surpreso ao chegar em casa e ver o envelope branco em cima de sua cama, e ficara ainda mais surpreso ao ver que a letra de quem escrevera era a de Lils e que o papel estava manchado de lágrimas._

_Precisava descobrir onde ela estava, e rápido._

_**-x-**_

_Lily estava no saguão do aeroporto, a fila em que estava para comprar a passagem parecia que não andava. Olhou para a entrada e viu James entrar pela porta rastreando o local com os olhos, tratou logo de "esconder-se" entre as pessoas. E então, sentiu uma mão em seu braço._

_- Lils? Lily? – Chamou Jay._

_- O que é James? – Falou Soph friamente._

_- Er... Pra onde você está indo? E que história é essa de Bellatrix? – Perguntou ele._

_- Eu vi vocês dois juntos. Eu estou indo embora para... – Lily foi então interrompida por James._

_- Hã? Que história é essa de... Não! Lily entenda que aquilo foi uma armação dela, ela me agarrou!_

_- Jay... Foi mal, mas... Eu não sei se posso acreditar nisso... Eu vi tudo sabe... – Ela disse._

_- Por favor, Lils... Não vá embora, não me deixe para trás... Eu não agüentaria te perder... Não de novo. – Pediu ele em um murmúrio rouco, soando como se ele estivesse implorando. Lils então notou que os olhos dele estavam marejados._

_Lily então não conseguiu segurar o choro, as lágrimas começaram a cair, lentamente misturando-se a uma poça de água que havia no chão, formada talvez pelas lágrimas de outra garota que não sabia qual era o seu destino ou que não queria abandonar seu amor, talvez feita pelo mesmo motivo das lágrimas de Lily agora. Lils então se jogou nos braços de Jay e murmurou entre os soluços:_

_- Eu vou fi-ficar, eu n-não irei t-te aban-donar de nov-vo._


	6. O Impossível Vira Possível

_**O Impossível Vira Possível? **_

_Lily estava deitada na grama em frente à sua casa, sua cabeça estava apoiada no peito de James. Após alguns segundos ela, então, quebra o silêncio._

_- Sabe você estava certo..._

_- Hã? Certo sobre o quê? –Pergunta ele confuso._

_- Um dia... Você me disse que faria eu me orgulhar de ter nascido aqui, e então eu lhe disse que esta era uma missão impossível, bem... Parece que o impossível virou possível no final das contas. – Respondeu ela sorrindo._

_- É. Agora, depois de tanto tempo desde que lhe disse isso, nós estamos a dias de deixar um local onde imaginei que iria passar o resto da minha vida. Você irá trabalhar em um escritório de advocacia e eu irei ser médico, é difícil de acreditar. – Falou ele._

_- É, mas é assim que deve ser. Pode-se dizer que assim, deste jeito como esta acontecendo, é o jeito certo de... – Lily ficou pensativa por um instante antes de completar seu raciocínio. - Como viver a vida._

_**-x-**_

_Anos depois, Lily e James estavam casados e tinham dois filhos: Harry e Hannah. Lily havia virado uma advogada de sucesso, uma das melhores de todo o mundo na verdade, e James havia virado um médico super famoso._

_Emmeline e Remus haviam se casado e tinham uma linda menininha: Vivian. Os dois haviam se mudado para a mesma cidade de Jay e Lils._

_Marlene e Sirius também se casaram. Viviam na mesma cidade de Lil, Jay, Emme e Remus._

_Alice e Frank, assim como os outros, também eram marido e mulher, e moravam na mesma cidade de seus amigos. Eles tinham um filho da idade de Harry chamado Neville._

_Anos depois, os problemas e agonia que Lily havia sofrido repetir-se-iam de modo um pouco diferente, desta vez tendo Hannah como sua protagonista principal, mas isto é outra história... Ou melhor... Outro modo de como viver a vida._


	7. Blah Blah Blah

N/a: Não isso não é um capítulo surpresa. É só que eu queria falar umas coisas.

Não tinha comentários meus durante a história porque ela já estava pronta. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu achei ela +/- mais pra +. Hehe. Sou meio confusa mesmo não esquentem não.

Beijooooooooos.


End file.
